


Coffee House Rock

by Agentzorel



Series: Crossover stories [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shop, F/M, Kara "Ball of Sunshine" Danvers, Lena "Lesbian" Luthor, Superflash - Freeform, coffee house, coffee shop AU, no powers au, platonic superflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentzorel/pseuds/Agentzorel
Summary: Kara Danvers has worked at the "Rise and Shine 24-Hour Coffee House" for the past three years and always writes a letter to the employees working the night shift. Barry Allen is employed as the new night shift employee at the same coffee house and that's where they cross paths for the first time.





	Coffee House Rock

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story to make up for the fact the fact that I will not be ale to update my other Superflash story, They Had No Idea. So I'm very sorry to those who have been waiting patiently for a new chapter. Anyways I think this is a one shot? If it does well I *might* make it a series.

"Did you hear boss hired new meat?" Lena asked Kara.

Both girls were currently sitting on the counter of the "Rise and Shine 24-Hour Coffee House" where they both worked.

"Yeah, but they work the night shift so that means we won't get to terrorize them." Kara had a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"What a pity." Lena responded before both girls started cackling. 

The bell which signaled that the door to the Coffee House had been opened chimed. Kara and Lena both hurriedly jumped down from the counter and straightened out their aprons.

"Were you two sitting on the counter again?"

Kara put a hand on her chest and pretended to be offended. "Why would you accuse us of something so against the health code, James?"

James was one of Kara's best friends and a regular at the Coffee House. He came by everyday before work and ordered the same thing.

"Because I've come here everyday for the past three years and you both always look guilty every time I walk in. I've even caught you doing it multiple times. I should really report both of you to management.'' James teased.

Lena leaned on the counter and gave James an innocent look. "Come on James. You love us both too much to do that."

"Yeah," Kara continued. "Could you imagine coming in here and not seeing our beautiful faces?"

"Yeah, you both are right. Now for my order I'd like..."

"A black coffee." Lena said.

"And a sesame seed bagel." Kara finished for her.

"Why do you two always do that?"

"Well after you coming here everyday for three years, I think we may have learned your order by now." Kara replied with a smile.

Lena made James' coffee and got his bagel out of the glass case while he payed Kara. Lena handed Kara the order and Kara gave it to James.

"Have a nice day at work James. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Kara. Bye Lena."

"Bye James." 

James walked out the door making the bell chime again. As the morning rush began, everything was a blur for Kara and Lena. They served coffees, teas, and everything in between. Of course the had their regulars, the hipster types (who liked to take pictures of the amazing foam art Kara was capable of), and the soccer moms who would buy coffee and breakfast after dropping their kids off at school. Once the morning slowed, Kara and Lena wiped down the counters and swept the floors so everything would look nice and pristine once business picked up again. Once that was done, Kara made herself some Earl Grey tea and walked out from behind the counter and sat down at a table. Lena sat down in front of her with what she called her 'black as my soul coffee.'

"So how was your date with Jess last night?" Kara asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Kara, we met through a dating app. And while I may be looking for a serious relationship, most everyone else is just looking for a hookup."

"That sucks, Lena. I'm sorry."

"I'm not complaining. She had really nice fingers. Even if they weren't meant for a ring." Lena brought her coffee up to her mouth and smirked when the innuendo finally dawned on Kara.

"Lena! Too much information!"

They both turned to see a car pulling into the lot and got up.

"Well. Back to the grind I guess."

"Kara Danvers, I swear to God if that was a coffee pun..." 

Kara just winked. Lena and Kara worked the rest of their shift. When it was 5 minutes until they could leave Kara wrote her daily not to the night shift. The night shifters never responded, but Kara kept doing it because she felt like they appreciated it. So she grabbed a post-it note and a pen. Most of the time she wrote funny jokes, or riddles, or just weird stuff she thought of during the day. She thought about it for a minute and smirked before writing,

Dear Night Shifters,

Good luck on your first day at the grind, new meat. And Winn take it easy on him.  
\- Sincerely, the OG

Lena read what she was writing over her shoulder.

"And this is why management loves you. You think of cute little things like wishing a new employee good luck. It's sweet."

"I just think they need some extra encouragement sometimes. I mean, they do have the worst shift."

Kara stuck the post-it note to the register when Winn walked into the coffeehouse.

"I'm here ladies. How was the shift?"

"Same old, same old." Kara replied.

Kara and Lena clocked out now that Winn was here to take over.

"See you tomorrow Winn." Kara and Lena both said while walking outside. Lena got on her motorbike while Kara got into her car. Before Kara closed her door they exchanged goodbyes. As Kara pulled out of the lot, a car pulled in.

"Must be the new meat." Kara said aloud.

<><><><><><><><>

Barry pulled into the lot of the "Rise and Shine 24-Hour Coffeehouse." As soon as he had gotten out of his car and walked in, something was thrown at his face. Since Barry is one of the most clumsy people on the planet, he was not able to catch it before it hit the ground. Barry picked it up and realized it was an apron with the Coffeehouse's logo on it. He looked up to find the person who threw it to him.

"You Barry Allen?"

"Yes sir."

The man chuckled. "No need to call me sir. I'm the same rank as you. My name is Winn. Nice to meet you." 

Barry slipped the apron over his head and walked behind the counter so he could shake Winn's hand.

"Nice to meet you Winn. I'm Barry."

"Okay so I'm supposed to show you the ropes. Here are the rules. Number one, always be here on time for your shift. Number two, be nice to the customers. Number three, always help clean up at the end of your shift. Now let me show you how to work the machines."

As they went to the machines, Barry noticed a bright pink post-it note stuck to the register.

"Winn what's that?" He nodded his head at the post-it.

"Oh. That. That is something that one of the day shift workers does. She leaves a note for the night shift workers everyday.

"What do they usually say?" Barry asked.

""I'm not actually sure. The dude who worked here before you was always grumpy and complained about how unprofessional it was. He would always tear them up before I got a chance to read them. Needless to say, he was a joy to work with." Winn rolled his eyes.

Barry pulled the post-it note off the register. "Dear night shifters. Good luck on your first day at the grind, New Meat. And Winn, take it easy on him. Sincerely the OG." Barry smiled. "So who's the OG?" 

"Her name is Kara and she is literally what you would get if you mixed a ball of sunshine with a bunch of puppies. She has worked here for the past three years and is actually the person who trained me."

"She sounds great."

Winn sighed, "She really is."

Winn showed Barry how to work the machines and then customers started flooding in. Barry was nice to all the customers and managed to survive his first day. At the end of his shift, Barry started thinking.

"If Kara has been writing those notes for years and that grumpy guy has been throwing them away that means that she's never gotten a note back." 

Barry smirked as he got an idea. He grabbed a post-it note from beside the register. He wrote Kara a note before sticking it on the register. He walked outside of the coffeehouse smiling about what he had done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave some constructive criticism and tell me what you thought! Also come follow me on my other social medias
> 
> Instagram - @agent.zor.el  
> Twitter - @agentzorel_  
> Tumblr - @agent-zor-el  
> Wattpad - @agentzorel


End file.
